Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for media and content sharing (e.g., live video feeds, broadcast television on mobile device, etc.). As a result, there are thousands of media sources available through the Internet and other broadcast networks (e.g., live video feeds, broadcast television, radio, etc.). This ever expanding library of media sources, however, can pose significant technical challenges for service providers and device manufacturers to provide effective mechanisms for enabling a user to select media sources that provide content of interest to the user without the burden of sifting through a vast collection of content.